


Birth of an Obsession

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dark, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Laundry, Obsessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: When a first meeting is not really the first.
Relationships: Nathan Sterling/Main Character (The Freshman)
Kudos: 6





	Birth of an Obsession

“Goddamnit!” I screamed, with no regard to whomever was around me. “Stupid machine!”

I banged on the dryer again as it refused to start. I am not sure how many times I had swiped my card and pressed the start button. I was way past being annoyed, and I was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

Tears are prickling on my eyes. I was overreacting, of course, it was a malfunctioning dryer, it happens a lot when you live by yourself, but this was just adding to my stress and I just could not deal with it anymore.

Things were really not going my way. First, I got humiliated by Chris and his no-dating policy, which seems to apply exclusively to me. I mean, he could have just told me he was not interested instead of making up that stupid excuse and run off with the first bimbo that crossed his way.

Second, Becca was being a nightmare. She was a downright bully. I thought I had left these behind in high school, yet she seems to be obsessed with me and I do not know what to do. I tried ignoring her and losing her in the crowd, but she finds me somehow. This school is huge, how she manages to keep zeroing me out?

Finally, my mother breaks the news for me that my dad lost his job and they were out of money. I might not be able to afford to stay enrolled for the rest of semester, and I do not know why I am bothering with learning how to do laundry with those stupid machines in this situation.

If all that was not enough, there is only one scholarship available on campus, and it is still available with good reason. Vazquez requests are bound to be in violation of university guidelines, or at the very least human decency, but I cannot afford to try to find out. After a good, long session of humiliation by that slave driver in the shape of a published author, I picked up my clothes from the suite and pushed my way towards the student laundromat.

Still feeling like a complete loser, I picked myself up and looked around to see if I had any other options. The rest of the machines were full, meaning I either had to figure out how to make this one work or take home my wet clothes.

My eyes lingered on the two other people in the room with me. A girl who smelled suspiciously of smoke and a blonde boy who was dressed quite nicely and was actually kind of cute.

Having no better choice, I took a deep breath, summoning the courage to talk to him, and took a few steps forward to tap him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me.” I said, hoping he was as nice as he looked.

He turned, his golden hair bouncing as he did. “Yes?”

I played with the class ring on my finger, growing more nervous by the second. I should have just taken the wet clothes.

“I’m really sorry to bother you.” I said. “It’s just that… My dryer isn’t working and I was wondering if you maybe knew anything that might help?”

He smiled ruefully, and I was reminded how handsome this boy was. A heat came up to my cheeks and I almost melted on the spot.

“Actually, I just might.” He responded.

He walked over to the machine that had been causing me so much trouble, and I watched curiously.

“Is that the one?” The blond guy asked.

I nodded in response. “The very same.”

He pulled the dryer forward and I silently cursed my pale complexion as I watched the taut muscles under his shirt. I stood in astonishment as he unplugged the dryer, stood there for a second, and then plugged it back.

I almost facepalmed when he swiped his card and pressed start. The machine started up and looked to be working just fine now. I think it was trying to embarrass me on purpose.

“I cannot believe I didn’t think of that.” I said, sheepishly.

He laughed, causing butterflies in my stomach, and waved it off. “It’s not a big deal. Most people wouldn’t think to try that right away.”

“They should hand an IT Crowd poster on the wall…” I mumbled.

To my surprise, he snorted. “Hello, IT support. Have you tried turned it on and off again?”

“Yes! Exactly!” I smiled openly at him. “I really love this show.”

“I do, too. I have a DVD boxset back at my dorm.” The boy told me. “Is this your first year on campus?”

I smiled sheepishly in return. “Is it _that_ obvious?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of things faster than you think.” He responded, confidently. “Or, at least, I hope so.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, rather confused.

“I’m a freshman, too.” It was his time to smile sheepish. “I’m Nathan, nice to meet you.”

“Oh! I’m Emily, nice to meet you, too.” We shook hands. “How did you know how to fix the machine, then?”

Nathan shrugged. “I used that damn machine yesterday. Lucky for me, an upperclassman took pity on me.”

“Well, lucky me, then. For you to have be around today to help.” My mouth turned on a bashful curve.

“Oh, no, lucky me.” He grinned flirtatiously. “Hey, would you want to grab a cup of coffee while we wait for our clothes?”

“Sure, I would…!” I was cut off by the ringtone of my cellphone. My cheeks tint in red. “I’m really sorry for that. Excuse me for a minute. Hello?”

“ _Where are you, Emily?_ ”

“At the laundromat, Professor Vazquez.” I grimaced. “Washing my clothes.”

“ _Come back here, I have an assignment for you._ ” He said and hung up.

I groan in frustration. “God, I do hate that man.”

“I take it you’re the poor sod who got the Vazquez scholarship.” Nathan piped next to me, and I was momentarily spooked, as I forgot he was there. “I heard from a few guys at the dorm that he never kept a student for long, no-one could ever withstand for long.”

“I can see why.” I responded, venomously. “But I don’t have much of an option right now if I want to afford tuition. I’m really sorry, I’ll have to take a raincheck for the coffee today.”

“That’s OK, don’t leave the man waiting. Take my number and call me up when you’re free?” He offered.

“Sure!” I gave him my cellphone and he wrote down his number. “I’ll call you tonight, yeah?”

The blond nodded. “Please do. I would love hearing from you.”

“Thank you so much for your help today!” I waved. “I’ll see you!”

“See ya!”

* * *

Tonight is the night.

The fact of the car I hit was drove by one of her friends was just a lucky coincidence. I did not plan it, but I am glad for it to happen nonetheless.

After all, I am a practical man. I like it when I can solve three problems at once: my quest of dominance over the inbred idiots of this fratority, quelling my abject boredom and destroying of the source of my obsessions for the last two years.

I kept tabs on her, I observed her from afar for all these months. I collected her achievements and I surreptitiously attended every event on her honour. Observing, planning, cultivating a feeling.

Only her humiliation, the absolute breaking down of her character would suffice to me. Everyone thought you were so pretty, so helpful, so nice, so disgustingly _perfect_. Well, I know better, and I will show everybody the real you, Emily Harper.

If only you had ever called back, we would not be in this situation.


End file.
